Shō
Shō (翔 Shō) or Bates in the America version. He is known for the deuteragonist of [[Clock Tower Ghost Head|'Clock Tower Ghost Head']] . He is a mysterious male that appears to be Yu Midoshima's other alter ego. Rumor has it, Shō is the deceased twin of Yu. Profile Apperance Sho never got to grow up like his sister. he is indeed the deceased twin of Yu, but if he was a live he would most likely have the same appearance as Yu. Having dark brown hair and possessing brown eyes. While taking over his sisters body, Yu's hair becomes Dark Purple due to the light purple fire like glow around her body. Her uniform jacket becomes blue, while her uniform skirt becomes a lighter purple instead of grey. her socks becoming a lighter shade of purple. Her bow tie is giving a red touch instead of red orange. Tough, her uniform dress shoes remain the same. In a concept art, Sho is described as a dark looking shadow. He remains a mystery of his true appearance. They give out hints of the outside of the black figure showing what he might look like. Yu is the only one that knows what Sho truly looks like while looking through a mirror. When Sho looks through a mirror he can see Yu as she can see him. Personality To others, Sho is a uncaring person. He shows cruel, unjust, heartless, cynical, clever and cunning individual. Showing coldblooded towards others. His personalty developed when he sees a glimpse how everyone treated Yu from the past. While Yu was growing up, he was thinking everyone is like that. That meets Yu. During school and the lack of friends. He was the only one that shows that he cares about her towards her. He shows kindness only to Yu. He hates to see Yu suffer from being bullied by stupidity people. If someone is not showing harmful towards Yu. He does not hold a hatred towards them such as, Yayoi Takano. He actually protect her from Chinatsu Takano, while she holds a knife trying to harm her own mother, Yayoi. Biography Sho was born as the forgotten son of Fushihito Saidō in 1982. It is unknown what his true name was going to be. He was born as one of the twins, who was not suppose to be born because of the Saidō curse that happens every few generations. While being barred alive, he dies as a baby. Without knowing, Fushihito did not think the curse of the Saidō holds for him. Sho's spirit returns, but only to possessing the same body as his sister, Yu. Since Yu was still alive due to Takashi digging up her grave after along with his brother-in-law Hajime Takano. Takashi renamed her to Yu Midoshima after he adopted her not knowing Sho was there to. Clock Tower Ghost Head Chapter 1 Yellow Cursed Doll-''' Sho makes his first appearance when Yu gets frighten when she sees her close friend, Akiyo Takano's head in her own bedroom placed in the floor chair next to the TV. By comforting his sister, he manages to take over her body because she loses her amulet down stairs in the first dinning room. In the same room, Sho notices the yellow liquid around the floor chair questioning who about it to himself. Before entering the 2nd floor bathroom. He flips the light switch on in the 2nd hallway. He goes into the 2nd floor bathroom to discover a gun pistol in the higher cabinet. He uses the pistol throughout the game to defend Yu from Chinatsu, the zombies, and Fushihito due to her being unprotected. Sho goes into the living room flipping the lights on to meet Hajime hiding behind the big screen TV. While Hijime frightening by Yu's voice due to the curse of the Saidō, he intolerable speaks with fear to him. Sho goes down stairs passing the first floor hallway, through the first dinning room, into the first dining room to discover Yu's amulet laying on the wooden floor. Sho picks it up letting Yu waking up. He comes back out when Chinatsu tries to harm her own mother while a knife. Yu pushes Chinatsu to the floor hoping to get her to stop it. Yu, was thinking she can solve the problem without the help of Sho. She tells him not to come out due to his personalty towards people that is trying to hurt her. When coming out, Sho tells Yayoi to get out. Chinatsu gets back up trying to stab Sho. Sho kicks her making her fall back to the ground. He gets out of Haijime and Aayoi's bedroom locking the door behind him so Chinatsu does not come out to harm anyone else. This failed later on. He picks up last where Yu left her amulet, letting her be herself again. Right before Yu was about to burn the statue, Sho comes out again. He kicks Chinatsu again making her go agents the fireplace wall and onto the floor. He confronts Chinatsu that whats burning the statue gonna do if they are gonna be possessed again. He picks up her knife she drops and stabs her with it. He runs over to Yu's amulet waking back Yu. '''Chapter 2: Noisy Monsters Cage Trivia * Sho is a male in the Japanese version. He has a female voice due to the lack of confusion with Yu having a males voice was uncomfortable of the Japanese. Showing Yu's voice being deep. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters